


First Time Love

by shelia



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelia/pseuds/shelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward finally manages to persuade Ivan into having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something explicit so hopefully you will enjoy. This is takes place when Ivan and Edward were still in the Hero Academy.

"Come on Ivan. I promise that it won't hurt" said Edward as he held Ivan in his lap on the bed. They were in their room in the dorm of the Hero Academy. He was trying to peruse Ivan into having sex. Ivan had confessed to him the week before and they had only reached the stage of kissing. Ivan would blush each time when Edward gave him a passionate deep kiss.

Ivan blushed deep red at the question and hung his head down. "If I tell you to stop will you stop?" Ivan asked his lover in a very low tone that could bearly be heard. He was trembling so much that Edward was afraid that Ivan would faint before they got anywhere. So as to calm him down he kissed his neck and hugged him even tighter as he said " I promise" 

"Alright then" said Ivan as he calmed down a little. Edward laid his lover gently onto the bed and looked him in the eyes. Ivan blushed in an even more darker shade of red. "You are too cute" Edward said as he ran his fingers trough Ivan's blond hair. Edward leaned in and gave Ivan a deep. Their tongues intertwined as their erections grew. 

As Edward was the dominant one he pulled first to see his lover flushed and in a daze. He ran his hand trough Ivan's shirt and pinched his nipples. Ivan let out a moan and quickly covered his mouth thinking that this would disgust his lover. Edward seemed to know what was going on in Ivan's mind and removed Ivan's hand from his mouth. He kissed his neck and kept going upward until he kissed Ivan on the mouth. "Don't cover your mouth. Those moans turn me on so much". Edward looked at Ivan and chucked, " as I have said before, you are too cute" Ivan felt happiness and smiled at his lover.

Edward moved downward and unzipped Ivan's pants and took them off without a second thought. Ivan instinctively covered his crotch area. Edward gently kissed his hands and removed them. Ivan was hard and blushed at the idea of Edward giving him a blowjob. Edward took Ivan's erection in his hand and began stoking. Not long after he put it in his mouth. Ivan gasped and grabbed Edward's hair. It was a new sensation to him. After a couple of minutes Ivan yelled "I'm gonna cum!". Edward kept the tip of Ivan's cock in his mouth as Ivan ejaculated in his mouth. 

Once he swallowed all of the semen he looked up to face his lover. "Why did you do that Ed! That's dirty" Ivan cried out. "No part of you is dirty" replied Edward in a cool and collected voice, " Now for the main part" he continued as his flipped Ivan on his back with his legs spread open as Edward examined every part of his lover's body as he took off his clothes in a stripteaser fashion.

Then Ivan watched as Edward produced a tube from the nightstand drawer. Edward smeared some lube on his fingers and proceeded to open Ivan's buttocks and press his index finger inside. Ivan grabbed the sheets as he felt a foreign object inside his body. It felt strange and when he was getting used to the finger inside him, Edward began thrusting his finger in and out of Ivan.

Ivan began moaning as his hole began clamping on Edward's finger. Then a second finger was inserted. He felt his ass being stretched. After a minute a third finger was inserted. The thrusts were not rough as Edward was being careful not to hurt his precious lover.

Once Edward realized that Ivan was used to his fingers, he pulled them out. Ivan gasped when he felt the fingers leaving his body and without thinking he opened his arms and said "More, please give me more".

Edward smiled gently at his lover and whispered , "Relax or this will hurt". At the same time he grabbed his cock and coated it with more lube. Then he placed the tip in front of Ivan's entrance and nudged it in. Ivan's breathing became heavier and irregular as he dug his nails in Edward's bare back.

"Relax and time your breathing with mine" instructed Edward as he felt his lover trembling beneath him. Edward also winced in pain as Ivan was tighter then he had ever though. Finally Ivan calmed down and regulated his breathing.

"Can I move?" asked Edward gently to his lover. Ivan nodded and no sooner he felt Edward thrusting in and out of him. He felt pain mixed with pleasure until he could not see the difference between them. Suddenly a shiver of pleasure shot up from his spine. "Now I see" said Edward, "so this is where your sweet spot is." He chuckled and with each thrust Ivan felt the same shiver of pleasure as Edward hit hit his prostate gland. Moans filled the room as both were feeling as if they were in heaven. The pleasure was immense and both forgot their surroundings and problems. The only thing that mattered at that moment was each other. Ivan's voice was loud and he kept yelling out in pleasure and the occasional "more!".

"I'm gonna cum!" yelled Ivan. "I'm almost there too. Lets cum together, shall we?" Edward said as he almost pulled out and then with a powerful thrust both of them came at the same time. They collapsed on the bed, both without energy. Edward turned to face his lover and looked him in the eyes. "I have never said this to anyone and I will only say it to you, I love you."

Ivan looked at his lover shocked and full of happiness. Tears started swelling in his eyes and a smile was spread across his face. "I love you too" he said in reply with a broken voice. The two lovers snuggled up and soon fell fast asleep.


End file.
